


IV. Diligence

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: Haiku for Day 4 of Jaime and Brienne week!Jaime thinks Brienne's bedroom in Winterfell is too hot
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Week 2020





	IV. Diligence

**Room too warm Jaime said**

**very diligent he said**

**Piss off Bri replied**

****


End file.
